


Awkwardly Yours

by dedueitwithmustard



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Cake, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, School Festivals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedueitwithmustard/pseuds/dedueitwithmustard
Summary: Dimitri has the biggest, and most obvious, crush on Dedue, who runs the Environmental Preservation Club on campus. His two best friends Annette and Mercedes convince him to confess his feelings in a love letter.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Awkwardly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> hi....its me.....so i wrote this for the awesome dimidue zine cherished awhile back and i am now posting it here. hope you all like it and make sure to check out all the other outstanding fics the crew wrote!

Dimitri could almost feel the excitement of the student body every day that he woke up to greet his roommates. Every “Good morning,” smile, and conversation he had told him how much everyone was looking forward to the school festival and he felt no greater joy in his role as the student body president. Dimitri had worked tirelessly to get the project off the ground, consulting with his team at every council meeting on how to make the event most enjoyable for every hardworking student at Garreg Mach Boarding School. Hearing positive feedback from his peers was like music to his ears and made his work so much easier. Admittedly, hearing some particular students sing his praises was better than hearing it from others. He had heard from Annette and Mercedes, his treasurer and vice president respectively, that Dedue, leader of the Environmental Preservation Club, had expressed great excitement for the upcoming event. He even said that Dimitri had done well in his work! Dimitri couldn’t help but become red-faced and overjoyed every time he thought about it. The fact that Dedue, his headstrong, confident, handsome classmate who shared his opinions so eloquently, with such intelligence and in that low, dreamy voice made Dimi-- 

“Earth to Dimitri! Are you there? Snap out of it!” A voice called out, making Dimitri flinch. Annette, Mercedes, and he had been going over some of the final plans for the festival before he had spaced out. Annette smiled at him, almost knowingly. 

“My, your face is so red! Are you okay, Dimitri? We can always call it a day since it is only us three after all,” Mercedes said worriedly, reaching out to place the back of her hand on Dimitri’s forehead.

Dimitri gently pushed it away, laughing sheepishly and leaning his elbow on the desk. “Oh, no, it’s quite alright. My apologies for daydreaming during our discussion.”

“Daydreaming, eh? Is this about your boyfriend, Dimitri? Your tall, strong, good-looking Dedue?” Annette teased, drawing out her words and raising her eyebrows teasingly as she cleaned out her desk for the day.

“Hush, Annie. You know Dimitri can’t help but get flustered when he thinks about Dedue! He’s absolutely smitten with him. Have you seen the way he looks at him when he’s dropping off reports to him?” Mercedes said, smiling at the redhead while holding Dimitri’s hand. 

“Trust me, Mercie, I know! Remember last week when he dropped the books he was holding? Dedue helped him and he could barely talk after. Oh man, that was priceless!” Annette giggled fondly at the memory.

“Please, no more! I get it, I’m hopelessly infatuated with the man…” Dimitri sighed.

“Not necessarily! Why, Annie and I were talking about this earlier, actually. The school festival is a time of year where plenty of new couples get together, with all the romantic booths that the different classes set up. Why don’t you ask Dedue out on a date around the school after you’re done doing your check-ins?” Mercedes proposed, Annette nodding in agreement behind her.  
“Plus, we hear how much he admires the way you carry yourself all the time in the Environmental Club. It’s at least worth a shot!” 

“What? Oh, goddess above, no! I’m awful at those types of things, you both know that. I can barely talk to him without making a complete fool of myself, let alone confess to him! I-It’s simply ludicrous!” Dimitri stammered, shaking his head.

“Who said you have to tell him with spoken words? Not only are you awesome at writing, but you also have cute handwriting! Why not give him one of those mushy-gushy love letters you see on TV? There’s no way he’d be able to resist! C’mon, Dimitri, you gotta try,” Annette pleaded, lacing her fingers together and shaking them up and down as her hair flew around her face. 

Dimitri knew deep down that he wanted nothing more than to tell Dedue how he really felt about him, and to be able to hold the older man in his arms himself. Dedue was everything he loved and respected in a person, tucked neatly into a tall and broad package. 

And, Mercedes did have a great point about an abundance of couples being formed around this time of year thanks to the festival. He sighed.

“I… suppose the least I can do is try. I may have a chance,” Dimitri said quietly, causing both of the girls to squealed with glee. “I’ll write it tonight so that I can have it ready by tomorrow’s meeting with his club. I’ll be overseeing the meeting between your Baking Club and his Environmental Club to see what type of fundraiser you’ll be doing for the festival, yes?”

“That’s the plan. Man, what perfect timing! We’ll be there for you while this happens so don’t you worry, we’ll make sure this goes perfectly!” Annette cheered.

For the sake of his heart, Dimitri hoped it would.

\----

Another day passed and, before he knew it, Dimitri, sweaty-palmed and as nervous as he could be walked with his letter tucked between books. He headed for the classroom where the meeting would be held. He tried not to think about all of the possible ways he could screw up, and instead stayed focused on his goal of just giving Dedue the letter. At long last, Dimitri arrived, taking a deep breath before stepping inside. Annette and Mercedes were already there, along with Dedue and the rest of his club members. Dedue, facing the front of the group, smiled at him kindly as he walked in. He returned a flushed smile back, his gaze downward while walking in. The group turned to look at him, inviting him inside the circle of chairs they had formed. 

“My apologies, everyone, am I late?” Dimitri asked, keeping his books close to him. He took a seat next to Annette, who was drawing a fancy header for her notes. 

“No worries. We all just gathered a bit early to take roll and catch up a bit. Glad to see you could make it, Dimitri. It is appreciated, especially with how hard you’ve been working as of late,” Dedue said, taking out his neatly-kept club notebook along with some pens. 

“Oh! Please, it’s my pleasure to be doing this for you--” Dimitri stuttered, “I mean, um, for all of you! It warms my heart to see you all happy, so I’m happy to take time out of my day to do it!” 

Dedue nodded his head, a tiny smile on his face. “Well, in that case, I believe that we can start the meeting. If everyone could get out their planners.” 

The sound of shuffling paper and notebooks filled the room, and Dimitri tried not to make his staring obvious as Dedue took his reading glasses out of his case and put them on. Annette giggled quietly, Dimtri discreetly shushing her with a side-eye. 

“As you all know, our two clubs will be joining together to hold a fundraiser for the preservation of the Golden Deer, which are being poached at a high rate. I’ve been able to finalize the number of sweets we need and when it would be best to bake them. I have the partners all lined up here,” Dedue said, turning to a page in his binder. 

As Dedue continued the discussion, Annette scribbled something on a piece of scrap paper and handed it over to Dimitri. 

“Let me guess, Dimitri. You’re totally daydreaming about Dedue making a cake for you, huh? What does the icing say? ‘Marry me, President Dimitri.’ Or maybe he made a card? ‘Cake is sweet, but a night with Dedue is sweeter?’ Hah! Well, was I right? If I was, you owe me a treat at the cafe! ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)/ ~✧・ﾟ:*  
Anyways, once this is over, can I come to your dorm for dinner? I’ve been wanting to--”

“Wait, that won’t work!” Lysithea exclaimed, startling Dimitri out of his reading. “I’m sorry, I won’t be able to make the cakes with you, Dedue, I have to go back to Leicester for my treatment! It slipped my mind to tell you.”

Lysithea, one of the younger students who boarded in the girl’s dorms, was a celebrated student and widely regarded to be one of the brightest in her grade. In her youth, she was diagnosed with a rare genetic disease that turned her hair white, which required her to take time away from school.

“That isn’t a problem, Lysithea. I hope that it goes well and that you have a safe recovery,” Dedue reassured, reaching out to pat the girl on the back. “And, while it would be nice to have an extra pair of hands to make the cakes, I am sure I can manage on my own.” 

Ashe, a kind-hearted boy whom Dedue was close with, interjected, “Dedue! You can’t put that much responsibility on yourself, you need a partner! I’m not sure if I could do it, but-” 

“I can do it!” Dimitri yelled before he could catch himself. “I mean, that is, if you’ll have me. I don’t have much experience, but I’ll try to provide as much of a benefit to you as I can.” 

Annette and Mercedes exchanged a look of excitement that was not lost on Dimitri and made him feel even more awkward. He didn’t know how to bake, and he’d been warned by his father to stay away from the kitchen at all costs. But he didn’t see a better opportunity than this to get alone time with Dedue before the festival began, so he decided to offer his services.

“That would be a great help, Dimitri. I know that you’re extremely busy at this time, though, and I want to make sure that this isn’t forcing too much responsibility on you,” Dedue said, a line of stress forming at his furrowed brow.

“Not at all, Dedue! If anything, baking would help me destress from all of the meetings and noise. I’d love to be able to help out!” Dimitri reassured, a sheepish smile creeping up on his face. 

Dedue gave him the same smile back. “Well then, if you insist, I will see you next Saturday.”

\----

Dimitri locked his bike up in front of the main building and made his way up to the student kitchens where they would begin baking the cakes for the bake sale. Inside his bag was the letter that he had written two weeks ago for Dedue, which he intended on giving him if their time together went well. Annette had scribbled to him during the meeting that it would be more romantic to give him the letter when they were alone. Dimitri was nervous anyway, so he took her advice. As he walked up the stairs and made his way to the kitchens, he tried to swallow his nerves and stay calm. Before he walked in, he took a deep breath to ground himself. He pushed the door open to see Dedue, the sides of his head freshly shaved, and the rest of his long, silver hair tied up into a neat bun, taking out some ingredients from the refrigerator. At the sound of the door closing, he turned to look at Dimitri, a small smile on his face.

“Glad you could make it, Dimitri. Thank you again for being so generous in your offer to help me out. It means more to me than you know,” Dedue said, running a hand through his hair. “The aprons are over there.”

Dimitri thanked him, walking over to the metal table near the sinks where Dedue had set down a couple of aprons. He chose a blue one with a white script in what he assumed to be Duscurian. Dedue walked over, grabbing a matching one with the same colors. 

“My grandmother made these for me before I came here. She’s quite the seamstress,” Dedue said, tying it behind his back. “Would you like me to tie yours?” 

“Oh! Um, yes, please,” Dimitri said, handing his smock to Dedue. 

Dedue stepped behind him, carefully putting the strap of the apron over Dimitri’s head. His fingers accidentally brushed the back of his neck. Dimitri was startled, feeling his hair stand up. Dedue didn’t seem to notice, his hands moving down, tying the two back straps tightly. 

“All done,” Dedue said softly. “Would you mind tying mine in return?”

“Not at all,” he replied as Dedue turned around. He shifted his weight, looking at his feet. “I want to thank you for all you’ve done here on campus. You’ve made classroom spaces safe for those who may not always feel represented, including myself, which is something that I can’t begin to tell you how much I appreciate. Everything you have to say is something of substance to me and our peers, and I am often inspired by you. So, again, thank you for being… you.” 

“Dimitri… do you really feel that way?” Dedue asked softly, turning back around to look Dimitri in the eyes.

“Yes, I do, but I realize that might have been a bit overkill! I’m sorry, I know we don’t talk all the time, and we’re not the best of friends, and that I can be a bit awk--” Dimitri sputtered, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment.

“It’s okay. I, er, actually have something I want to give you, if what you said is really true,” Dedue said. He reached into one of the pockets of his jacket. He pulled out a small, yellow, square envelope with neat script that said Dimitri’s name and held it out for Dimitri to take. 

He took it, opening it only after Dedue gestured for him to do so. Inside was a slip of paper, folded neatly/ Dimitri slid the paper out and read.

‘Dimitri,  
Admittedly, I am not the best with my words in person, so I thought that it would be best to give you this letter so I could write everything I wanted to say onto a piece of paper. I think you are intelligent, handsome, and someone that I am lucky to get a chance to see everyday. I, simply put, adore you, and would like to accompany you at the festival if you are not busy. Even if we cannot go on our date, I hope to get to spend more time with you.  
Dedue.’

Dimitri held the letter close to his chest after he was done, looking down at his feet. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he couldn’t contain himself. 

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way, and I will not hold it against you if you don’t want to-” Dedue began.

“Wait, no! Take this!” Dimitri quickly interrupted, opening his bag to present Dedue the envelope where his own confession letter was encased. Dedue, a surprised blush on his face, took it and began to read. 

‘Dear Dedue,  
I am not sure how to begin this letter, but I suppose it would be best to get to the point of what I am trying to say. I simply adore you. To say that you are handsome would be an understatement of your beauty, and to say that you are intelligent would be an understatement of your smarts. It would make me extremely happy if you would be willing to attend the festival with me after you are done with your work at the bake sale. It is understandable if you can not, and the fact that you are reading this at all means that things have gone better than planned!  
Awkwardly yours,  
Dimitri A. Blaiddyd’

Dedue looked up at Dimitri, who was smiling while he held Dedue’s letter close to his chest. 

“Is it… a date, then?” Dedue said, scratching the back of his head.

Dimitri reached forward to wrap his arms around Dedue, cuddling into his chest.

“It’s a date!” He said, laughing as he looked up at Dedue, who reciprocated Dimitri’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> its interesting looking back at this one cause even in a couple of months my writing has drastically changed...hm. anyways, i love comments and u can find me at @fennekinferdie on twt. thanks for reading!


End file.
